


Death Shattering

by Dream_Seeker



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Seeker/pseuds/Dream_Seeker
Summary: There was one thing that Higgs Monaghan wanted more than the 6th Extinction.  One thing that he craved to accomplish before the World ended.One last complete utter destruction before the final destruction.He was going to cause and watch Sam Porter Bridges shatter into a billion unfixable shards.Verse1:All around the cobblers benchThe monkey chased the WeaselThe monkey thought it was all in funPop! Goes the WeaselVerse 2:All around the CountrysideThe Lil Ant followed the PorterLil Ant thought their love would lastBoom! Goes the Porter
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Sam Porter Bridges/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Death Shattering

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so, so sorry Sam.
> 
> Darkest fic I've ever written in any Fandom.  
> Prolly stems from the state of the world hitting me.  
> Stay mentally healthy the best you can, dear readers. 
> 
> Higgs goes above and beyond evil in this and I don't even know how the hell I can finish this fic. I hope it ends well...

"Saira! I am SO glad you're back! Hurry up and get checked back in. You're not going to _believe_... Oh, I'll just let you find out!" The young womans excited voice traveled up the Porter ramp to me as I made my way down it. Unfortunately a small wave was the only thing I was capable of doing at the moment. The trip I'd been on had been absolutely grueling and I swore to myself for the 9000th time the past 12 months that my resignation would be on the desk in the morning. However, as I got up to the Porter terminal, a much welcomed relief washed over me. 

There were very few things in life that were better than the luxuries which awaited a very exhausted, dirty and starving porter. I was SO looking forward to a long shower, amazing food, great company and a soft bed - all in that order. I had just returned to the Distro Center from a delivery that had ended up taking 4 days instead of the projected 2, and finally I was standing at the main drop off/pick up area putting my info into the terminal. As I dropped off some spare containers I had found and picked up on the way back, I scanned the new deliveries list for my name. The exhaustion was so strong that I had to scan twice before I actually comprehended my name - and my brow raised in unexpected surprise as my exhaustion suddenly vanished as well.

I was assigned a huge delivery for a 2 week minimum long trip.

What made my heart skip a beat was the complete awesome yet depressing fact that my partner for the trip was Sam Bridges. Jesus. The awesome fact was that I'd be spending two weeks with the Legendary Sam. Porter. Bridges. 

The depressing fact was that I had a huge crush on the man, though he barely knew I existed - such was the sad song of most crushes. Admire them from afar and they never really notice you back. C'est la vie. Que sera sera. And all that jazz. 

  
Five minutes later when I heard that familiar voice 4 yards from me to my right, I looked over to see the very object of my unrequited fantasies. Sam was there, also dropping off, but he had another delivery to go right out. "Sam", I called and he looked up, saw it was me and looked away for a moment before he replied, "Yeah?"

"I have good and bad news. Which one do you want first?" I asked and he raised a brow as he glanced over at me, "Does it matter?"

"Nah." I chuckled then went on, "There's a huge delivery going out in 2 days. It'll take a minimum of 2 weeks. You're to go and.... I dunno if this is good or bad but I'm assigned to be your partner."

Sam met my eyes and gazed at me for a few seconds before grunting. He loaded his last box into his carrier and turned to me. "That's neither good nor bad, Saira. It just is." Sam gave me a little rare smile. "See ya when I get back."

"Safe travels, Sam. I'll be waiting for your return." He looked back at me, gave a wave and was gone.

* * *

  
Sam knew the lands like the back of his hand. Technically he could have done that big delivery by himself, and he liked the longer trips due to the long days of solitude, but it'd be nice to have Saira's companionship for this one. For him, those thoughts were rather out of character. 

He wasn't one for small talk or getting close to anyone. After losing his wife and unborn daughter almost a decade back, he was wary of letting anyone in. He didn't want to risk that pain ever again.

His aphenphosmphobia didn't help, either.

As he ran along the flat terrain, adjusting the carrier over his shoulders, he figured he'd ask Saira to lunch or dinner once he returned to Distro. That way before they left on the long trip, they could discuss the route they'd take.

Plus it'd be nice to just.... be around her for a small time before the trip. 

* * *

  
I went to the cafeteria to have a bite to eat and ran into some friends there so we decided to play some cards as we ate. The laughter and comeradarie was amazing since we all had a tight bond.

Kayla was one of my closest friends and we had hit it off almost the minute I had first arrived at the South Lake Knot Distro Center. She was probably the only person who knew I had the hots for Sam. I was fairly certain she'd kept that info between us. She thought it was all kinds of adorable and would tease me now and then ("C'mon, Saira. You're 24 years old. Just _tell_ Sam how you feel. The least he'll do is grunt at you.") 

This evening, Kayla poked me in my upper arm and said in a conspiring tone, "Don't turn around but that newest Porter is sitting a few tables behind us. Guys got the dreamiest ice blue eyes I've ever seen. And, I'm pretty sure he's caught feelings for you." She grinned as she playfully punched my upper arm. 

"How do you mean?" I asked her and she grinned, "He's always got his eyes on you and seems to try to be close to you without looking obvious. Or at least attempts to. Didn't work with me. You've not noticed?!"

I shrugged "I'm one of the most oblivious people I know . At least here. Eh. If I notice him eyeballing me, I'll say hi or something." We then returned to the game as it was my turn anyway.

* * *

The "new Porter" had actually been a Porter a few years ago so he knew his ways around and how to hide in plain sight. Right now he was sitting at a table in the cafeteria, pretending to be deeply into a magazine, but his attention and awareness was always on one person: Saira.

"Mmmm, darlin... The heights I'd bring you to would be legendary." He thought as he kept a low-key eye on her having fun with her friends. "Someday real soon, I'll have you under me, legs wrapped around my waist... Screaming my name over and over. Mmm my Saira. I'll definitely be with you as you sleep tonight. You're mine. And I'll make sure you never forget it." 

* * *

  
Of course, now that Kayla had mentioned that new Porter who seemed to have a crush on me, I was pretty sure I could feel eyes on me.

A lot.

Then this horrific thought came to me and I truly _honestly_ hoped I wasn't doing the same thing to Sam. I gave a little shiver and resumed enjoying the time with my friends, quickly forgetting pretty much everything else. Recreation time _was_ for forgetting stressy shit, after all. 

Unfortunately 30 minutes later, one of our players had to leave so we were now short a person and the game was impossible to play with an odd number. "Guess that's it for the night, then." I sighed, going to stand up, but then Kayla grinned. "Let me go ask the new guy. He may like to join us, plus it's hard being new and not knowing anyone. We've all been there."

  
We all agreed and Kayla wandered over to him, soon returning with the new guy in tow. "Okay, fam, this is Peter, and he definitely knows how to play Sweep, so we are back in business."

With introductions made all around, Peter sat across from me and very soon we all were laughing and having a great time again. 

* * *

  
"Peter" took the seat across from Saira and returned her smile with his own, their eyes holding for a couple seconds. ' _You're lucky you have friends here, kitten, or I'd be under this table with my face pressed against your tight and wet little cunt. But we've got time for that.'_ He thought to himself. ' _We've got alllll the time in the world_.'

He actually let himself enjoy the game they were playing and got some good, genuine laughs from the joking done; a few about himself, but they _were_ actually funny. He _did_ have something he needed to do as soon as possible but he wasn't getting any openings. Well, 'Peter' wouldn't BE 'Peter' without him tossing some... extra persuasion into the mix to get what he wanted... So he pulled up a little 'parlor trick' and caused a full tray of food to come crashing to the floor behind everyone and, as predicted, they all jumped ten feet off the ground and whirled around, jumping out of their seats. 

Probably thought Higgs Monaghan had crashed the fuckin' party. The eye roll _that_ thought got was epic. 

When the tables occupants went to see the damage, Peter stayed behind for a moment, took advantage of the situation and effortlessly emptied a small vial into Saira's drink. 

He waited. 

* * *

  
It took me a few moments for my heart to stop pounding so fucking hard after that tray had fallen. I got up with Kayla to help clean the mess up and had a few chuckles with other porters who also had had the shit scared out of them.

"That was almost as heart attack inducing as rounding a corner on a delivery and coming face to face with Higgs or a BT." Dan, another of my good friends, chuckled and I let out a laugh, adding, "Or both. Hell, if I could control BT's like that guy can, I'd make me a BT horse. Name him Diablo. Train him to jump and to let me nap on him and protect me. Deliveries would be _so_ much more fun with a horse." I decided. 

"A horse?! Why not a fighter jet?" He asked, no doubt imagining the carnage he could do to BT's, MULES, and the Demens. 

Everyone who had been close enough to hear our exchange grew silent as we all pondered that, then I waved it off. "Horses are way more cooler."

"It's still a BT." Dan pointed out. "Deadly as fuck." 

"But it's a _horse."_ I stressed. "Don't be such a happy bubble popper." I stuck my tongue out at him so he knew I was just playing around. 

I returned to my seat then and grinned at Peter. " _This_ is the fun we have here. Not only is it stress relief, but yanno. Connecting." I grinned and downed my drink, then reached for the water pitcher on the table to refill my glass. 

* * *

  
'Peter' just patiently waited. As the others slowly returned, the game resumed. He kept his senses fully tuned on Saira, feeling every breath she made, every beat her heart pumped - and most important, the slick stillness of her clit. The added aphrodisiac was one of his favorite additions to his serum. The day it worked perfectly after months of creating, testing, tweaking the recipe, testing more, blah blah, was a very good day indeed. 

And now it was in action precisely where it was intended to be. 

Another joke was told and laughter ensued... And then 'Peter' felt the first nudge. Breath hitching once... Twice.... Heart beat increasing very slightly... Clit giving a very very small twitch...

He watched as Saira's lips pursed, and she shifted in her seat. Temporary gut pain would exhibit soon and then everything would roll along smoothly from that point.   
  


"We got time..." He thought and let a small smile touch his lips as he brought his drink up to his mouth to hide it. 

* * *

I was so relaxed. Friends always made life less stressful. Once again we were joking and laughing, trying to outdo each other in the game.

Suddenly, I felt a bit of adrenaline shoot through me for a moment, which confused me some. No need for that when there was no danger around. Then I felt... Off. Something definitely was off and I looked around the room before pulling up my cuff and checking the area around and inside the Distro.

"Guys...." I murmured. "Somethings wrong. Chiral density is going up outside...."

Everyone in the room jumped to their feet as an alarm went off, spurring the building into action.

I was about to head off with Kayla when a seriously bad pain grabbed and twisted my gut. I hunched over, dropping to a squat. "Saira? What's wrong?" Kayla and Dan came to my aid and I shook my head. "... feel like shit....need to get to my room..." I felt on fire and dizzy. 

Kayla looked about then waved her hand frantically at 'Peter'. "We need you to help Sai to her room. Can you do it, Pete? She's sick or something and unfortunately none of us can help her because we need to help figure out what the hell is going on."

"Of course! Be safe out there." 'Peter' waved them off and squatted next to me, touching my forehead. "Can you walk? I... I could carry you if you need it...."

I tried to stand but another pain made me sink back down. "May need to take ya up on that, Pete." I got out, letting out a shiver as heat continued to rush through my body.

* * *

'Peter' picked up Saira, held her close against him and began walking toward her room. "I know it hurts," he softly said. "But it'll stop soon. Real soon." He then raised his arms a little so her ear was easier to access and he whispered, "I know how to stop the pain...."

"How? Hurts so badddd." She moaned against him, and he lightly kissed the top of her ear, "Think about your clit....."

"I....what?" She got out - and then a low, deep shudder hit her lower abdomen, nothing like the pain had been. It actually was quite the opposite. 

'Peter' murmured in her ear, "See? Pain to pleasure. Ah, here's your room. Let's get you inside safe and secure, hm? "

Once inside, he lied her down on her bed and turned, shutting down her terminal, the surveillance recording that Bridges felt they had to keep on their employees 24/7, and ensuring her door wouldn't open until he allowed it to. He then turned back to the girl in the bed, watching as she writhed.

* * *

  
I was in a mix of pain and pleasure for some fucked up reason, but when I'd try to focus on anything in the room, it'd get blurry. I heard a voice and reached out gasping, "Dan? Sam?"

I felt a weight sink down next to me on the mattress and a hand molded to the side of my breast. "I'm not Dan. Or Sam." I heard Sam's name said in pure animosity. "You and your friends call me Peter... Though that's not _actually_ my name." He chuckled. "It's kind of a.... nickname that I use when I'm around the public. But between you and me, darlin..." He gently turned my face so I was looking deep into his eyes, "while we're in here allllll safe and secure... and when it's just little old me and sweet lil you together, you can call me Higgs."

My eyes widened and I made to jump up but another sharp pain assaulted my stomach. "It's okay. It's okay..." I faintly heard Higgs as the pain shut out almost everything around and in me. "I know it hurts, but just be patient for a few more minutes. Soon that pain will flow into need, and don't you worry none about that either. It's why I'm here after all. SOME one has to take care of you, right? I don't want my girl wanting for annnnything." I dimly felt him lick my cheek and I didn't even have the strength to feel grossed out by it. 

"Now, before you go changing over into my sweet and eager lil thing cravin' release, unable to focus on anything else, let me just assure you - because I _know_ this is on your mind. You're thinking 'well gee, Higgs, how can we make damned sure no one will know you're actually Higgs, or find out you were here with me all night - and every night we spend together?' Well, darlin, believe it or not, the saaame concerns were on my mind too. So I got to thinkin', because it's not fair for our desire for each other to be denied just because some people don't like my name, right? So, long story short, I found the answer to our little dilemma. You'll be fully able to enjoy every single pleasurable thing we do together - and afterwards you won't remember a sinnnnngle thing until the next time we're together. Isn't it perfect, Saira? Hmm?"  


* * *

  
The pain I had was horrific, but I still clearly heard everything Higgs had said, and my blood had run cold. Also I felt like nothing was real. It was like everything around me and all I knew was extremely blurred EXCEPT Higgs. He was there in crystal clear, very vivid clarity.

"What... What do you want with me? I'm nobody special...." I got out between stomach assaults. I felt his hand move a little on my breast and then his thumb began circling over my nipple, bringing a soft - but very unwanted - moan to my lips.

"What do you _think_? Ah, I'll entertain you, darlin. Once upon a few months ago, I was out and about doing the usual shit I do and along come two Porters. One I loathe and another who was just another Ant following the rest of the Ants. A good little obedient worker Ant."

I blinked and thought, ' _I'm here in severe pain, with Higgs fucking Monaghan sitting next to me and the motherfucker's all on about ANTS... I gotta be in a nightmare..."_

"So, after tossin a few of my best BT's at my mortal enemy and watching how he was _so protective_ over the little Ant, I got curious. I followed them until they got back from their delivery and realized my enemy was starting to get feelings for the little Ant. Now that wasn't enough for me. Ohhhh no. I prefer to have verrrry thorough knowledge, see. I can work better, the more information I have." Higgs smiled at me, reaching up and running a fingertip down my jawline. "So I put alllll my other plans and jobs on hold to be able to pay extra special attention to the little awkward love story playin' out riiight in front of me. Sad shit though. Kinda has me rootin for my enemy cuz he realllly likes the little Ant but is too self-conscious and shy to really do anything about it but jerk off at night or in the shower... "

Higgs leaned down to my ear and purred, "You'd probably appreciate what he's packin', kitten... I'll hand it to him; he does have a reallllll nice lookin cock; long, decent girth, and mmm his orgasms are an absolute work of art and he cums beautifully... but I'm 100 percent positive you'll get farrrr more enjoyment from me and mine...you'll learn that later tonight, kitten." After licking my earlobe, he sat back up. "Where was I... Ah yes. My enemy strokin' one off in the shower...i _really_ need to go watch that again. It was _hot_.... Anyway. So he really likes the lil Ant and our Ant really likes him too but NEITHER will say a fuckin word due to the fears of being turned down. And I GET it. I do. It ain't easy puttin one's soul out there only to get it all crushed on."

Higgs paused to unzip his Porter uniform then did the same to mine, pushing it off my breasts and taking a nipple between his fingers. My back arched slightly and he smiled. "Glad to see my serum is working. Ahhh the fun we will have... Okay, back to the bedtime story. So both want each other, neither will act. Both have some strong fuckin desire that's getting more and more pent up every moment - and now my enemy and little Ant have a 2 week long job they'll be doing together. Just him and her. Enemy and the Ant. Sam fucking Bridges and my Saira."

Higgs was silent for a moment as he brought a fingertip down and traced little designs over the skin on my stomach as he studied my eyes. I was looking up at him with an unease that very obviously just _tickled_ the Terrorists heart. He then continued as I inwardly screamed that I didn't want to know, I didn't want to know, I DIDNT WANT TO-.

"And the finale - and you are gonna LOVE this, sweet Saira. Listen closely because you'll never hear it again after tonight:  Everything I've done to break Sam never works. He's like a  _fuckin_ roach that won't die. But I got to thinkin' and came up with the best way to shatter him fully." Higgs chuckled as he ran his finger over my lips." Let me be the first to say congratulations, little Ant. You and Sammy boy WILL be together real soon. You'll be each other's confidants, best friends and pure lovers. You'll be loyal, honest, vulnerable with the other. Sam will get over both his phobia and his wariness to love another, and he will finally have the beautiful life he's only dreamed of.... And then? When all of life can't get any better? That's when Sammy boy will get countless notices on his cuffs. Videos. With sound. Each one will clearly show that his little Ant, his sweet Saira, has been willingly fucking Higgs Monaghan for months upon months, your eager body melting all over mine, desperately begging for me to make you cum and to pound you harder and harder. Sam will hear you saying how much you love me and feel protected by me. Mmmmm, sweetheart, doesn't that sound like great fun? Huh? Annnnnd there's absolutely nothing sweet lil you can even do about it. You'll forget all of this. You'll forget everything we do upon my leaving each time. You can't even WARN Sam this will happen. I've truly blown my own mind with this one."

.... I went numb. I had no words. No thoughts. No anything.

I could only feel tears start to run down my face. 

* * *

Higgs LOVED her tears. So _beautiful_ watching her sweet little heart break over something that hadn't even happened yet.

But he was there to soothe all of the future pain she was experiencing right now. Higgs leaned down and placed a kiss on Saira's tight stomach, tracing his tongue up to a nipple, playing with it for a few moments before drawing it into his mouth.

When he heard the soft moan over her slowing tears, Higgs smiled. This first night together would be pretty quick but very thorough. He had all the time in the world to stretch out their pleasuring. This time, it would be pure manic induced release for both of them. Higgs knew for DAMNED sure they both needed it.

"Sweet Saira," he softly murmured after letting her nipple go, moving on to slowly kiss a trail up to her neck. "What's upsetting you so deeply? You know I hate seeing you cry. Talk to me, kitten."

She blinked as her eyes met his and after looking a little confused, she replied, "I'm not sure... I think I had a nightmare, Higgs."

"Well, you're safe now. I'm here." He gave her a long kiss then whispered, "You're too stressed, love. What do you say I help you de-stress, hmm? I promise you'll feel much better."

Saira gazed up at him, raised her hand and let her fingers slowly move down his chest. "You're still dressed....?"

"Yeah. Just got back from seein' what Sam was up to. Guy is fuckin annoying." Higgs shook his head, planting the seeds for some goooood video footage as the time passed.

"He is?" Her brow lowered as if she were in some kind of mental battle. And she was, Higgs knew. It'd take some more doses of the serum to fully mold her mind to how Higgs wanted it to be. But soon, she'd be agreeing with glee how gullible Sam was and how stupid he was for actually believing she could ever love him.

Fuck, this was perfection, thank you _kindly_.

"Hell yeah he is. Sam's the one who keeps trying to ruin my plans, remember, sweetheart? All I want to do is make this world shine the best it can. But Sam wants that to fail - wants ME to fail. I'm sick of him always turning up, trying to kill me also. He's a true piece of shit."

Saira pursed her lips and softly said, "Why can't Sam just leave you alone, Higgs?"

Oh this was going to be absolutely EPIC. Poor, poor Sammy Boy. Who will be left to pick up your shattered pieces before the end, Sam?

No one.

"Does my sweet lover want her stress taken care of? Hmmm? Want me to do your favorite thing for you?" Higgs whispered as he unzipped her Porter uniform all the way down.

The look on Saira's face was comic gold. Higgs almost laughed. She KNEW something wasn't right yet the serum was working hard to convince her this was normal. That all was okay.

Finally she nodded, some hesitation included. "Yeah. My... favorite thing sounds good."

"My baby wants, my baby gets." Higgs softly said then held out his hand which she took. "We can't have our playtime if we're dressed, kitten."

"That's true, isn't it?" She gave a little giggle as she took Higgs' hand and let him pull her to her feet. Once up, he pulled her close and held her eyes deeply. "You, my sweet, _sweet_ Saira, are going to help me make my deepest and dearest desire come true."

"You know I'll do anything to help, Higgs. I love making you happy."

"Hearin' that makes me reallll happy, darlin." He softly praised her as he gently pressed her cheek against his chest as he gazed out into the imagined future. 

Higgs grinned.

CHAPTER 2 UPCOMING. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd really like some feedback on this. It's taken a lot out of me writing this first chapter. Not sure how many chapters there will be but ey, I know the ending as of right now.
> 
> Unless one of the characters throws a wrench into it and messes my plans up. 
> 
> Won't be the first time a Chara in my head flips the table on my plot plans.


End file.
